Another woman in his life
by Emelie Martel
Summary: Stephanie encounters another woman in Ranger's life. How will she handle it?


Stephanie had just returned from a particularly tough capture. She was tired and in pain both physically and emotionally. Blood had been shed and it wasn't just hers. Nick "The Toe" Rigazio now had one less and it was her gun that had caused the extraction. Perhaps Ranger would allow her to soak in his hot tub for a bit then, well… _que sera, sera, _as they say. That's when she saw her enter Ranger's office. He greeted her warmly with a hug and a kiss.

She was of a reasonable height, five foot six or so, maybe more. Silky dark hair pulled back neatly in a chignon style 'do. Her make-up was flawless and her skin was a nice golden shade of latte. While her smile of perfectly evenly spaced sparkling white teeth lit up the room, the sound of her laughter filled the atmosphere. She was gorgeous. A simply gorgeous Latina. Stephanie turned her head at the other woman in Ranger's life.

"Who is this beautiful woman?" Tank asked as he entered Ranger's office. Ranger smiled. He was proud of this woman before him. He loved her dearly despite their recent disagreement. He'd already forgiven her. The woman reached out her delicate hand to the small building of a man of color. Her fingertips sparkled with a fresh coat of bright red lacquer.

"Pierre, _Como esta_?"

Tank bent at the waist, took her hand in his then kissed it.

"_Bien. Bien_. ¿y tú?"

_"Bien."_

He turned to the man sitting in the large burgundy leather chair.  
"Ranger. You called me?"

"Yes he did. I asked him to call you." She interrupted. "I just wanted to say hello. We don't see you anymore." She looked at Ranger. "Either of you."

"Stop. Please?" Ranger begged then rubbed his temples while shaking his head gently. Would she ever stop?

"_Tia_?"

"Lester! Come give me a kiss."

Les, the playboy, sat beside the woman, crumpling the teal silk suit she wore as he wrapped his arms around her then kissed her peach scented cheek. Her purple, gold and lavender pashmina slid from her shoulder.

"How is my Lester?"

"Great. You?"

"Wonderful." She peeked at the door. "Is that my Bobby?"

_"Si."_

Bobby entered the room, bussed the lovely woman, then stood in the corner inclining his tall lean frame against the oak filing cabinet.

"So. Which one of you handsome men will be taking me to lunch today, eh?"

"I will." One deep voice bellowed.

Ranger didn't answer. His attention was suddenly elsewhere. A smile growing exponentially across his handsome face.

"Psst. Psst."

"What is that annoying noise?" The woman asked.

Stephanie stood in the doorway to the lunch room across from Ranger's office and crooked her finger at him.

"Excuse me." He said as he stood quickly, following the curly haired, blue eyed woman who held his heart.

"Where are you going Rico? I thought you were taking me to lunch. Rico!"

The woman watched as he retreated out of the office without a word to anyone remaining, completely oblivious to their existence.

"Hey Babe." He smiled again, his eyes lifting her spirit. "What do you need?"

"What is going on?" The woman asked as she turned, arms folded, to the three men standing in front of her. "Is he always that rude?"

"Only at times like this." Bobby said then laughed as he bumped fists with Tank then Les.

The woman stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and watched broken hearted as Stephanie and Ranger interacted. Who was this, this woman? What was he doing with HER?

Stephanie appeared to be crying or at least she was upset. Ranger was trying to calm her. He held her arms at her side and squeezed them gently as he smiled a warm smile at her. He listened intently as she spoke, her arms now free and flailing. Pulling her into his embrace, he picked something from her frazzled hair then tossed it into the trash.

The distinguished woman was amazed to see Ranger so attentive to this woman whose hair was disheveled. She wore no makeup, save the mascara running down her cheeks. Her jeans were torn and stained with something dark and slimy. Stephanie hiccoughed as she cried while Ranger patted her on the back trying to console her.

Ranger was leaning his behind on the edge of the counter by the sink. He released Stephanie for a moment and pulled a paper towel from the roller attached to the wall. Dampening it, he then wiped the tears and other smudges from Stephanie's face. She smiled at him when she took the dirty piece of paper from him, blew her nose then handed it back to him. He kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips. Her bare arms reached around his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed more passionately.

The very angry woman of refinement headed for the couple, a head of steam hissing from her ears like a locomotive. This had to stop.

"No. Don't." Les pulled her back into Ranger's office where they all stood, enjoying the show.

"Who is that, that woman? Who does she think she is kissing my Rico?"

Again she attempted to interrupt as Stephanie and Ranger held each other and kissed. His hands were now on her ass pulling her closer and closer, tighter and tighter.

"Geez Ranger. Get a room." Tank quipped.

"Or take her upstairs." Bobby added.

"She's been upstairs? In his apartment?" The woman tried to pull away again. "Let me go. I have to stop this. This cannot happen."

"No. Tia." Tank grabbed her arm and gave it a gently tug.

"Absolutely not." She brushed Tank's paw like it was a piece of annoying lint. "I will not stand here and watch while Rico makes a fool of himself like that in front of his employees."

Stephanie pulled back and leaned her forehead on Ranger's. He gently touched her cheek, then lifted her chin before he touched his lips to hers again.

"Let go of me. I have plans for him. This will complicate things." She began to cry. This was not what she wanted for her Rico and his future.

"You have to watch this." Bobby nodded with his chin toward the couple.

Ranger and Stephanie continued to touch and hold each other like the lovers they were privately. They spoke softy as their smiles lit up their faces.

"Oh God, no. He's in love with her." She whispered behind a shaking hand.

"Don't tell _them_ that." Tank chuckled.

With Ranger's arm wrapped securely around Stephanie's shoulder, he escorted her out of the lunch room toward the elevator.

She stormed toward the couple as they entered the lift.

"Where are you going, Rico?" She nearly screamed, her hand on her hips again.

"What?" He said without looking at the other woman. Still focused on Stephanie.

"I said, where are you going?"

"I'm going to have lunch." Stephanie blushed at his words.

"Really? Who is this, this person who is hanging all over you? Have you no pride?"

Her nose hitched up as though smelling a foul odor.

"This? This is Stephanie. Stephanie Plum. My best friend and the love of my life. Come on, Babe."

"What?" She howled like a banshee as the silver doors slid in their tracks.

Once the car had begun its ascent to the seventh floor, Stephanie asked,

"Who was that? She's pretty steamed at you."

"Her? She's Tatiana or as we call her, Tia. Tia Manoso. My sister."


End file.
